Epic Rap Battles of Fandom: Terra vs Raven
by BlueTitan
Summary: Inspired by the ERB videos on Youtube, Raven and Terra let their rhymes do the talkin'.
Terra:

Raven, Raven, Where do I start?

The daddy with no humanity or the mommy without a heart?

* * *

Thought you could manage, apart from mom and no dad, to live how you choose.

I think it's safe to say you're one custody battle that everyone would lose.

* * *

She sent you far away so that you could control your power,

Be peaceful and free, till you delivered the world's final hour.

* * *

Yeah, everybody still remembers what Daddy's little doomsday almost brought.

Tried to bring the end of days. What? You thought anyone forgot?

* * *

Blood in the ocean, and fire in the sky.

Death all around, oh are you gonna' cry?

* * *

You're jealous, I can tell. Don't let it make you soft.

I never had to move earth, just to get BeastBoy's rocks off.

* * *

Raven:

BeastBoy's not that bright, but even he knows the score.

You can't appreciate a ten, until you've been with a four.

* * *

It was a mistake but I gave you trust, and you stabbed everyone in the back.

Now you're all alone, stranded without a home, karma tends to bite like that.

* * *

You're a traitor and a liar, your heart's a black hole.

The only thing I got over you, is clearly a soul.

* * *

You tried to be a hero, but found out ya couldn't cut it.

We opened our doors to you, and you're the one who shut it.

* * *

You tried to prove that you were strong but were weak in the mind,

Maybe it was all our pity that made us all so blind.

* * *

You can't be the hero and you'll never be a Titan.

Your shame is the weight beneath the ground that you'll never lighten.

* * *

Terra:

Hard to take criticism, really it's kind of ironic.

To be talked down about purity from a girl who's half demonic.

* * *

It's easy for a sinner to pretend that they're a saint.

All of Daddy's power and none of Mommy's restraint.

* * *

You grew up without emotion, so this shouldn't take much gall,

But the real reason your Mom sent you away was cause you made her skin crawl.

* * *

Think about it, not too hard, but get yourself a clue.

Everything bad in her world and ours, all started with you.

* * *

You certainly wouldn't be missed, without thought or a tear, and no one to mourn,

Fact is the world would be so much better, if you were never born.

* * *

 _Following that verse, Raven's inner demon began to stir._

 _Her thoughts and feelings boiled over and her mind began to blur._

 _Her anger and bitterness rose to the surface,_

 _As she sprouted a second set of eyes that burned like a furnace._

 _She curved a wicked smile and there was little doubt._

 _Her demonic half had broken free and had just been let out._

* * *

Demonic Raven:

Mmm, thanks for the snack. The malice was delicious.

But now the darkness is out to play, so let's get vicious.

* * *

That little goody-goody should've stepped aside sooner and let me draw some blood.

I have to say, if I had my way, I'd rip your arms and legs off and drown you in the mud.

* * *

But to be perfectly honest, Terra I'm glad that you're around

You bring out the best in my worst, a rage I've never found.

* * *

You thought that you could give, but all you did was take,

Which is fine by me, it's just more for me to break.

* * *

So you chose power over friends, joined up with Slade as his snitch

It seems to me, it's clear to see, I'm not the only two-faced bitch.

* * *

 _Before anger could begin to rhyme her next complaint,_

 _From beside her came one last ditch effort of restraint._

 _Raven's purity pulled herself from within and came to her aid,_

 _Dressed all in white to pacify her darkness and stop this hate parade._

* * *

Pure Raven:

Hold on, wait a minute. Is this really how it should end?

A few spiteful words, a dirty look, and an intention to offend?

* * *

Let's think this through, with just a little more thought.

Surely there's a better way for this lesson to be taught.

* * *

Maybe we're going about this all wrong, there's a lot for us to teach.

We split our victory and rip her in two, one half for each.

* * *

Who Won?!

Note from the Author: Broken Spirit is still underway, but my work hours have increased significantly, hence the delay. I posted this on my DA account already and thought this would be a nice tidbit to help tide my readers over.


End file.
